


Love You Forever

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [59]
Category: Glee
Genre: Breastfeeding, Family Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington, homebirth, unassisted homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian has a home birth.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 4





	Love You Forever

Labor was like hell on Earth.

God how did he think he could do this a second time when the first time he nearly felt like he was gonna die. But, Sebastian knew that after all this pain he was going to get another beautiful baby.

Now in his eighth hour of labor, Sebastian was sitting on the birthing ball, leaning forward onto his bed with his arms folded in front of him, legs open wide on the ball, and his husband, Hunter moving back and forth with a hand-held electric massager on his lower back. It seemed to be the only thing helping the most with his labor.

He moans for his husband to move to the left as he keeps his head down, eyes closed, and breaths constant, just trying to work through the pain.

“You’re doing great, baby.” Hunter praises from where he sat behind his husband, aiding him in labor.

Sebastian’s been at this since early this morning.

He obviously went into labor at home with his family by his side. Following through with their plans to have another unassisted home birth like they had with their first.

This time around, Hunter and Sebastian knew they’d be able to have this baby at home unless they absolutely needed to seek medical attention.

Just three years prior, their baby girl had been born right here in the bathtub into her mother's eager hands.

Sebastian had been in labor for nearly twenty hours and thought he couldn’t do it. He wanted the pain relief but Hunter worked it in him that he can do it and he did.

Then, in the early hours of the morning, Sebastian delivered his baby girl in their bathtub and knew he just conquered his greatest fear and gained his greatest blessing. His daughter, Lila Jade Clarington-Smythe, changed both their lives forever.

They were set up in their bedroom with Lila coming in and out every so often to ask a question. But they were alone most of the time which was good for Sebastian, even though he wants her present for the birth of the baby.

They were both very nervous about what their families and friends would say when they found out they wanted Lila to be there when the baby is born. But they sat their daughter down and had a discussion with her, asking her if she wanted to be with them and explained to them what would be happening. Lila, being the sweetheart she is, told her momma and daddy that she wanted to be there for her momma and help him.

They showed Lila her own birth video and she didn’t have any problems or questions, just fascinated with the whole ordeal. Surely they were cautious about showing her since it did contain lots of nudity and swearing, Sebastian wasn’t sure how she’d react. But they sat with her and watched it from beginning to end, nearly five hours of footage captured, including two hours for her birth because she did take a rather long time to come out.

But now, Lila was more than ready to be a big sister and help her momma in any way possible. Even though she was currently out of the room, she was still helping him by being quiet and calm in her own room. She was very interested in the process and knew that her momma needed to stay focused while he was in labor and didn’t need distractions or anything to stop him from what he was doing.

Back to Sebastian, his current labor position seemed to be helping the most. Sometimes he’d shift to his hands and knees or lean against the wall, but being on the ball with his husband doing the massager seemed to help a lot.

He’d hum every time he exhaled through his nose. The vibration in his chest helped immensely and brought relief to his body and mind knowing each breath was bringing him closer to meeting their baby.

**\---**

Several hours went by and Sebastian was still on the ball, both legs shaking from how madly the contractions were hurting.

“Agh!” He grunts, loudly. “Please stop.” He whimpers to himself.

He just needed a break, not a long break, like a five minutes break, just something to give him a chance to breathe and focus.

“Do you feel like you have to push yet, Bas?” Hunter asks. He moved from behind his husband and was sitting in front of him, letting Sebastian lean forward into his embrace.

“No.” He groans.

Another contraction builds up and tightens inside his body, causing him to inwardly groan.

“Breathe through it love. It’s just a sensation.”

“I-It hurts.” Bas wetly remarks.

“I know it does but breathing helps, remember. Deep breath in and out.” Hunter does what he says, hoping Bas would follow and sure enough he did. He’d take slow deep breaths in and out and got through yet another strong contraction. “See? You did it.”

“There’s gonna be more, Hunt.”

“I know and when they come I’m gonna be right here with you, helping you through it.”

“Yeah well you’re the one who put me in this position. Both times. I might add.”

“Don’t try to play that card with me, Bas. You were begging for both times so I don’t want to hear it.”

“Okay, okay. You win.” Sebastian says and feels Hunter’s body wave as he chuckles to himself. “Ooh, wow...this is a big one.”

“Breathe baby. You can do it.”

“Uh-uh. N-No I can’t.”

“Yes you can.” Hunter says while nodding his head at his husband. “Breathe, Bas. Breathe for our baby.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath in then lets it out, doing it over and over again until the pain passes.

“You’re doing great, bubs.” Hunter whispers then kisses the top of his husband’s head. “Doing so good.”

“I want to move.” Sebastian says and unwraps his arms from Hunter’s torso.

“Okay.” Hunter gets out of Sebastian’s way but before his husband could shift into a different position, the pain hits full force and stalled any movements.

Sebastian moaned loud enough for Lila to hear and come running into the room.

“Momma?” Lila stood next to Sebastian as he tried to focus on getting through the contraction.

He hums and closes his eyes, puffing out his cheeks slowly exhaling.

“Give momma a minute, baby.” Hunter says and pulls her onto his lap.

Together, they watched as Sebastian rode out the contractions while rolling his hips on the yoga ball. Hunter knew he was in the zone and that he needed it quiet for him to concentrate.

When the pain passed, Sebastian opened his eyes and directed his attention towards his husband and daughter.

“What did you want to ask me, honey?” He asks his daughter.

“You huwt?”

“No baby.” He smiles and takes her hand, pulling her off Hunter’s lap. “Momma’s just working to get your baby brother or sister here.”

“Whewe dey awe?”

“They’re inside momma’s belly. Remember daddy and I showed you pictures and you would feel them move inside my belly. Look.” He puts her tiny hands onto his firm bump and smiles even more as the baby gives a strong kick.

Lila’s eyes light up and she looks up at her momma with a huge grin.

“See. They’re excited to meet you too. They know you’re gonna be a great big sister.”

“I am momma! I gonna be a gweat big sisser!”

“Yes you are, baby.” He smiles and pokes her tummy causing her to giggle.  
Having Lila there with him helped take his mind off the current pain he was feeling. She was such a light in his life and was gonna get him through this no matter what.

“Is da baby gon be hewe soon?”

“I hope.” He sighs and rubs his bump. “Boy do I hope.”

“Oh.” She says softly. “Can I stay in hewe den?”

“Of course. Just give momma some space because he needs to focus on getting your baby brother or sister here okay?” Hunter tells her and she nods climbing up onto the bed.

Lila crawled to where Sebastian was near the side, still on the ball and started to play with his hair. He closed his eyes again and just let his daughter get carried away in doing that, as it sent chills through his body. And it almost made him forget about his labor from how relaxed it made him.

**\---**

Sebastian became very vocal throughout the middle end of his labor. The contractions were coming really close together and were very strong. Thankfully at that point, their daughter had been busy in her room coloring so Sebastian was able to have time with his husband to work through his contractions. He laid on the bed with his legs wide apart and Hunter sat in between them rubbing in thighs as the burning and pressure became worse.

“Ohhh godddd.” Bas moans.

His legs tensed up as the contraction tore apart inside of him.

“Just keep doing what you’re doing baby. She should be out soon.”

“Okay.” He whimpers and inhales before pushing down. “Camera still on?”

“Yep.” Hunter looks over his shoulder to make sure it was still recording. “Good baby. Good job. Push.”

“I’m trying, Hunt. Ahh!” Bas lets his breath go and takes a break.

“You’re doing wonderful, honey.” Hunter says and continues to apply a warm cloth to Sebastian’s entrance so it could help soften the area and stretch him for the baby to pass through easier.

After taking a five minute break, Hunter looks up at his husband with a small smile on his face.

“Wanna try again?”

Sebastian tiredly nods and spreads his legs wide apart again, pushing hard.

“That’s it baby, push. Push, push, push.”

Just then, Lila came running into their bedroom seeing her mother in such pain and discomfort it scared her.

“Daddy.” Her tiny voice grasps Hunter’s attention and Sebastian lets out a loud moan so he knew what was wrong.

“It’s okay baby. This is all normal. Momma’s pushing the baby out. Wanna see?” He asks her. She nods and sits next to Sebastian’s leg, looking down at his entrance that was raw and bulging as he pushed for the baby to come out.

He stops pushing and closes his legs, “No more. Not yet.”

“Alright sweetheart.”

Bas closes his legs and looks at his daughter having her come sit by him.

“You okay momma?” She asks.

“Mhm.” He hums with a slight nod and licks his dry lips. “Just very tired.”

She frowns. Lila wasn’t used to ever seeing her mother so exhausted before and it was kinda scary to see but she knew she was a big girl and just stayed by his side for support.

They waited nearly two hours until Sebastian started to push again. The sun was just starting to set and illuminated the room different hues of deep orange and pink as nightfall slowly came to be. Sebastian had moved onto his knees with his hands pressed into his lower back waiting for the contraction so he could push.

“Camera still on?” He asks.

“Yep. It’s all set babe.” Hunter replies watching his husband tiredly awaiting the arrival of their second child.

“Okay.”

Emitting another deep groan, Bas leans forward and lays his head on his folded arms as he gives another first push. Hunter right behind him and Lila next to them witnessing the birth of her new sibling.

Each contraction that came Sebastian sunk his body into it and pushed. More of the baby’s head presented itself and Hunter would occasionally glance up at his daughter who watched with amazement in her eyes as her mother worked to bring this new child into the world.

Sebastian did another round of pushing and abruptly stopped as the ring of fire set in around his entrance.

“Are you touching her?” He asks his husband.

“Nope. Not unless it’s needed. This is all you babe.”

He doesn’t reply after that and sucks in another deep breath then pushes down just as hard, eager to birth his babe.  
“She’s crowning, Bas.”

“I know! I can feel it!” He hisses, letting out another whine of discomfort.

“Ease your pushing babe. You don’t want to tear, okay?”

He hums listening to his husband and releases his spent breath before going again. He slowed his push and eased the baby out of the tight area some more.

Four more pushes brought the baby’s head out which was covered in dark, mottled hair, a purple scrunched up face and vernix blotches on most of her presented face brought tears and a huge smile to Hunter’s face. He could see so much of his husband in this baby it was breathtaking.

“Is the head out, Hunt?”

“Yep. I’m gonna check for a cord, alright? Just breathe for me.”

“Okay.”

Hunter slowly worked his fingers around the baby’s neck, trying his best not to hurt his husband even more. When he couldn’t feel anything, he kept his hands at the ready to assist with the rest of the delivery.

Sebastian couldn’t wait much longer and instinctively pushed. He gave a few very gruesomely hard pushes before the shoulders finally started to rotate, causing an unpleasant sensation at his rectum.

As Bas continued to push, more of the baby came out and his screams were muffled because his face was buried deep in the pillow he was leaning on.

Both shoulders passed through easily and now half of her body was out in the world.

He sat up just a little bit and spread his knees further apart, allowing him to reach his hands back and feel his baby.

“Oh you’re almost here.” He lets out a relieving sigh as he touches his baby. “We’re ready for you, baby. So ready for you.” He sniffles, signalling he too was starting to tear up.

“One more push should do it, Bas. She’s almost here.” Hunter glances back over at his daughter making sure she was alright with everything that was going on.

Sebastian waited for his neck contraction, it didn’t come for a few minutes. But once it did, he got back down, keeping his hands on his child, and bore down with everything he had in him.

It took one more push and a very loud, unholy, gut-wrenching scream for the rest of their baby to burst out into his hands, and fluids soaking his calves and the bed beneath him as he just brought their baby Earthside.

“Aww da baby! Momma had da baby!” Lila cheered.

The tiny babe in between Bas’ legs let out a wet cough then took in her very first breath and emitted an ear piercing cry but it was music to their ears. He slowly picked her up and checked between her legs to confirm the sex.

He gasps at what he saw and smiles at his husband, “It’s a boy.” He proudly admits and tiredly smiles at his daughter as he moves to lay back against the headboard. “We have a son.” He cries.

He brings his son up to his chest and lets out a sigh of relief while closing his eyes before looking down at his beautiful babe that had just entered their lives.

“You were so beautiful, Bas.” Hunter smiles, moving to place a kiss onto his husband’s lip. “You did it.” He whispers then proceeds to give him another peck.

“No, we did it.” Sebastian corrects while patting his son’s back lightly to soothe him.

Hunter places a kiss to Bas’ forehead as his husband tiredly tries to maneuver his son’s lips around his nipple so he could have his first feed.

“C’mon buddy, you almost got it.” Bas encouraged, watching his son try to figure out what the heck this was. “C’mon.” The baby let out tiny squeaks and whimpers as he struggled to latch on. He eventually got it and sucked away at the milk Bas provided him.

“Momma was dat?” Lila asks, pointing to the baby’s umbilical cord. It was stretched over his now flabby bump, still attached to their son.

“That’s his umbilical cord, honey. It helped it breathe and eat when he was inside my tummy.”

“Oh cool.”

“Yeah.” He breathlessly smiles as his son mewled while he ate.

The baby grunts letting Bas know he was finished, so he took him off his chest and wiped the milk from his bottom lip. “God you’re so cute.” Bas says in a baby voice and watches his boy yawn. “Ooh you tired baby? I know it was a pretty big day for you huh?”

Afterwards, the pair cleaned off their son, cut his cord, delivered the placenta, weighed him, measured him, changed their sheets, then got themselves cleaned up before they were able to relax.

Hunter brought Sebastian some tea and a sandwich to get his energy up knowing he was exhausted. They traded off their items, Hunter giving his husband his food and Bas handing Hunter their son. He gets into bed next to him and talks to his boy.

“Hey bud,” Hunter says once the baby opens his eyes at him. “Hi.” He smiles. “I’m your daddy. Yeah. I’m your daddy and we are going to do everything together, my handsome boy. You are so perfect.” He presses a kiss to his babe’s head then feels a tap on his arm.

“Daddy, can I hold him?” Lila asks, eyes never leaving the baby.

“Sure.” Hunter replies and adjusts the baby in his arms. “Here, sit back and I’ll hand him to you okay?”

She nods and holds her arms out letting her father place the baby into them.

“Support his head okay?”

“Yes daddy.” She says while holding her baby brother for the first time.

“He’s cute isn’t he?” Hunter asks.

“Yeah.”

While Lila held the baby, Sebastian say there and watched his daughter with his son. He ate his sandwich and kept his robe open, putting his jelly baby bump on display.

“Is der anoder baby in der momma?” Lila asks, clearly focused on his midsection.

“No baby. It’s just swollen, it’ll go down in a few days though.”

So, the new family of four stayed on the bed together admiring their newest addition as he was a surprise that he was a boy because Sebastian was for sure he was a girl because of how he was carrying but he’s just as happy to have a son. He kisses his husband and watches their daughter hold her new baby brother, bonding with him.

**-Few Years Later-**

Sebastian and Hunter just returned home with their kiddos, Lila and Dexter, now eight and four years old. It’s Hunter’s birthday so they took him out to dinner to celebrate.

The family has a fun time out celebrating their daddy’s birthday even giving him the homemade gifts they made him that morning over breakfast. He loves his kids and his husband so much and is so thankful for them.

Both kids were passed out cold on their parents’ shoulders so the two adults brought them to their room and got on their jammies before putting them into bed. They gave each a kiss on the forehead then met in the hallway and walked down the hall to their bedroom together.

Sebastian goes in first then Hunter follows and closes the door behind him with a devious grin on his face.

“I think we should have some mommy and daddy time.” He says and joins his husband on the bed.

Sebastian leans close to his husband, just mere centimeters away from his lips. “That sounds great babe, but I have one more present for you.” He teases and pulls away.

Hunter stays on the bed watching his husband go into their closet. He then returns with a small box, perfectly wrapped with a bow.

He hands the box to Hunter and gives him a kiss, “Happy birthday, Hunter.”

Hunter, now with a smile on his face, removes the lid, unbeknownst to what’s inside.

Once Hunter had it open, he reached inside and pulled out a positive pregnancy test as well as a sonogram dated back to a few weeks ago.

He looks up at Sebastian, tears welling in his eyes and flips the sonogram over reading what it said aloud. “Happy Birthday Daddy. See you in eight months. Love, Baby Clarington-Smythe.”

Hunter drops them on the bed and places both hands on Sebastian’s face, laying a heated kiss onto those perfect lips of his.

“You didn’t think our baby wouldn’t get their daddy a present for his birthday now did you?” Bas says, clearly amusing by Hunter’s reaction. “We’re having another baby.”

Hunter smiles and kisses him again then places his hand on his husband’s flat stomach. He presses a kiss to the warm skin, sending goosebumps all over Bas’ body.

“Hi baby.” He whispers to Sebastian’s stomach. Another little baby was growing inside his husband’s belly and it was such a great way to end his night. “This is the best birthday ever.” He mutters.

Hunter then gets back up, lays beside his husband, and they cuddle together with the new life growing in between them.


End file.
